Ill Suited 1: The Fog
by Lei1995
Summary: As a mystical fog spreads across a British town of West Notter empowering them with supernatural abilities. The story explores a group of very different young people from a high school. They have to tackle challenges, obstacles and problems on an episodic basis.


**(Before I start, I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Liam and I'm 18 and I'm from Britain! I'm not a writer and this is my first ever story so the quality might be poor. I hope you guys like it, thanks)**

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Behind a laptop, a man is staring deeply into his screen tapping away at the keys. His glasses reflect in what can be seen as another man beating up another. He licks his lips. He rubs his eye and looks at the time marked '2:48am'.

Mysterious Man: The concept is quite enchanting. One would call it extreme but I would disagree. Hunger games, Battle Royale, royal rumbles... all of it. One winner at the end whilst picking off the weak. Society is completely FUCKED. Society could use... NO! Society NEEDS ME!

As the geeky, 6"2 man licks his lips again and runs his greasy fingers through his dark spiky hair, he eats his micro-heated burger. He doesn't care that he is a low life, he may have failed school and he may have no girlfriend but whoever he is, is a psychopath.

**9:18AM**

In West Notter College, a group of senior's walk down the hallway chatting. Their names are Megan, AJ, Lily and Ada. Megan is the most popular one that leads the pack, she has honey blonde hair and olive green eyes, AJ is the quiet reserved one of the group, she has dark skin and minstrel brown eyes. Lily is ginger and has braces but she makes up for it with her loyalty and her ego-feeding ability. Maybe that is why Megan has kept her close all these years. Ada has short white hair and is on the cheerleader team. She is very outgoing and cheery and flirty.

Megan: Hey, AJ. Hows things going with Tommy hey? Last week you said he was the one remember?" (Whilst punching her arm)

AJ: And I also said it was a secret...jackass. And besides... I kinda screwed that up.

A short second of silence passes with not a single care for the poor damaged AJ. She never did ask for attention but even she expected some at this moment until Lily cut it off.

Lily: Megan, how do you do it? I wish I was you! I want every guy to be wrapped around my finger!

Megan: Well Lily, its pretty simple. You need to be more confident, play hard to get and shortly you will be able to get a guy at the snap of a finger.

AJ doesn't process the following words, the voices in her head drown out the chatty girl nonsense. She just hears herself asking "Why am I hanging with these mainstream fuck ups?", "Are they too good for me or am I to good for them?", before she butts in and tells the pack.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, sorry."

Ada: Don't slit. We wouldn't want to see you hurt again.

AJ freezes in horror at the event that just transpired. She just got kicked emotionally to the point she feels her throat swelling up and her stomach trembling. She utters a reply but just turns and leaves books in hand.

Megan, Lily and Ada walk in a Roman attack formation to the point its awkward for fellow students to pass, they are finding it awkward to shimmy pass.

Lily: God, she does my head in sometimes. Anyway Megan, whose next on your radar!?"

Megan: See that is your problem Lily, you let the guys pick you. Its the best way!

Lily: Oh OK! Fuck, I didn't do my biology homework.

Ada: pftttt! Nor did I hun! Get over it."

Megan: See Lily! Homework, guys don't look for a girl who does biology homework, they look for a girl who is wild.

Megan passes a smart pretty looking skater boy and winks at him, he smirks back and they exchange glances while passing.

Lily: Woooooah!

Ada: Lets just hope doesn't come moaning back like they all do.

Megan: Trust me, me and Jerry are through. He won't bother me, ever again.

The wolf-like pack march down the hallway and Megan bumps into a student who gets forced into the locker smacking the back of his cranium into the blue steel denting a locker.

Megan: GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY WAY! JACKASS!

"..." The boy has his hazel eyes so wide open that he looks like they are going to pop out. Megan grabs him by his jet black hair and shoves him away.

Ada: Liam isn't it? You used to be in my French class before I switched! Scram yeah?

Liam: err...

Liam is stunned. As horrible as it sounds, popularity exists in Notter college like everywhere and they are in complete different leagues. This is like the peasant talking to the senate. Liam understands and believes he shouldn't even reply to the hierarchy students.

Megan: Say Yeah bitchboy! (spits in Liam's face)

Liam: Yeah. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you, I just...

Megan: I asked for a confirmation, not a novel. Now Leave!

Liam wipes the spit off of his face and paces along avoiding the faces looking on in the hallway, he embarrassingly drops a book before picking it back up. A group of jocks who play on the local soccer team all giggle together at the expense of Liam. Liam has never been the most popular kid, in fact he is quite the loner. His social awkwardness is a life barrier. As he walks away with his cheeks blushed red to the point you'd think he was going to explode, the faces continue to look on, one from a girl who feels guilt and sorry. She, nods it off and turns back to her locker with her eyes hiding behind her punk aqua hair.

"Some fucking people." Megan asserts

The school bell rings and the 3 pack separate ways leaving Megan on her own, it only takes 3 meters till she encounters someone she has been avoiding for. Jerry. The guy he broke up from yesterday. Via text.

Jerry: Megan.

Megan: What do you want Jerry?

Jerry: I know what you are thinking. He's gonna come crawling back, its fine, I'm okay with it.

Megan: Then let me get to class!

Jerry: Pfttt what do you have?

Megan: Dance.

Jerry: Dance?! You can already do that. Listen, can we at least talk tonight. At least stay friends with me.

Megan: JERRY!

Jerry: No, don't give me that. I'm being good about this situation, you dumped me via text. You are a lucky girl.

Megan:...Fine.

Jerry: And besides, its not like your the only girl in the world, I'm gonna hook up with someone tomorrow.

Megan: Is that an effort to make me jealous?

Jerry: No, competition sounds better.

Megan: hmmmm, I'm liking this. Beat it.

**9:58AM**

A man is sitting on his desk with Colin wrote on his name tag. He sits there tired and stressed. The skin creases give you the impression Colin has worked so much that he forgot the meaning of sleep. Colin sips his coffee whilst typing away. His computer shows a list of citizens with their addresses, names, age, birthday...etc. Colin's boss breaks in

Nigel: Col, you got a second?

Colin: Sure.

Nigel entered abruptly and his hands are dignified with them behind his back, he looks at Colin in shame with his pale blue eyes and his grey molding hair.

Nigel: Colin, we asked you to give us the Gibbon residents near this branch. You gave us the Gibbons from Arkansas! You need to check the address! School book mistake! WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT?

Colin: Oh god, I'm sorry. It won't happen again.

Nigel: NO! THIS IS THE CIA, NOT LEARNING SUPPORT CLUB! THIS HAS HAPPENED LIKE 5 TIMES THIS MONTH. THE COUNTRY IS SUFFERING FROM UNEMPLOYMENT AND PEOPLE WILL BE HAPPY TO TAKE YOUR JOB. YOU'RE FIRED.

Colin: Nigel! Please, look, its family issues! I...

Nigel: Colin, I don't care what it is. We are the CIA. Give me your things.

Colin hands his name tag, his documents and has to pack everything into a box. He looks out into the rain through the window with watery eyes.

Nigel: Now leave.

**1:04pm**

AJ is walking filled with stress down the hallways, its only a Monday and it feels more like a Thursday. She wants the day to end, she hates school mainly for the people. As she puts her books into her locker she takes a deep breath.

…: Hey...

AJ: Hello? Declan?!

Declan is a handsome young guy with neat brown hair. His big blue eyes and his great taste in fashion. The best bit for AJ is the fact he isn't popular and he is nice. He is pretty much like a perfect guy.

Declan: Hey, I just wanted to say welldone! Your biology presentation kicked ass!

AJ: awwhh well thanks! Means a lot!

Declan: Oh yeah, I went Ronnies takeaway at lunch, it was two for one on ice drinks. I only want one so do you want this one?

AJ: Oh my god do I? You got me a strawberry one, you're my new best friend.

Declan: Ha, shhhh Megan might hear!

AJ: Ha, barely a best friend.

Declan: Troubles? Wanna talk about it tonight, I have movie club now but Facebook me?

AJ replies with a smirk.

AJ: Okay.

AJ walks away looking at the floor smiling, her day has completely transformed from going horrible and all it took was this one god given angel named Declan to help her. She keeps walking the hallway until one thing catches her eyes. She investigates it, it shows a metal school band battle event. Whilst AJ was examining this, her tastes were becoming increasingly more heavier she could hear a recognizable voice from around the corner.

Megan: I don't care.

Lily: We need to cut her, I'm telling you.

Megan: If she wants to become a boring goody girl, that's her choice.

Ada: Yeah but she knows our secrets Megan!

Megan: Oh yeah...never thought of it like that.

Ada: AJ will tell everyone that I'm still a virgin with Ken, she will tell everyone that Lily has been single for like 2 months and she will tell everyone about your list. We will become jokes.

Megan: Oh crap... yeah.

Lily: No one can find out! We can't just cut AJ out!

Megan: No we can't...or we blackmail her. I mean...we know her secrets. Tommy right?

AJ backs up against the wall and leaves mortified at what she just saw.

AJ: I wish people would stop talking behind my back!

**1:12pm**

On the playground of Notter College, Megan is now walking with Ada. With the cold breeze that it pursuing within these harsh cold conditions even though it is only September. Both girls wear their plastered make up whilst eyeing the guys up with their mascara. Ada is wrapped up warm in her leopard designed scarf and Denim coat whilst Megan is dressed like she was on a Hawaiian vacation.

Ada: God, I wish be the leading cheer-girl. Just because Stacey is a tad bit more flexible, doesn't mean... its discrimination. If only I was more flexible.

Megan: Hun, its only because they wanna show that we're cool to the ugly people too. It entices parents to send kids to this bullshit college. If the school were right. You'd be poster girl.

Ada: Thanks, Never though of it this way before.

Megan: Well, we need to plan on how to take care of AJ.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria Jerry and his jock crew all crowd around a table. There are 4 of them, one is Jerry. The cocky dark brown haired and blue eyed sporty one. He is attractive to these girls because he hit puberty at an early age and works out. His friends Cody, Ted and Harry are all the same. Jocks, they support a soccer team and they are like mainstream music. Whether its because its how to fit in, remains a mystery.

Harry: God, I don't want to go to this bullshit religious assembly next.

Ted: I know right, it pisses me off. Just leave us atheists out of it. I'd rather do Sport but no.

Cody: The fucking priest did this last year. I fucking help mom with groceries, what more can she want.

Jerry: God, it pisses me off so much to the point I want to fucking punch someone.

Liam passes with his lunch tray. His milk carton, his neatly cut sandwich consisting of rocket salad, mayonnaise, cheese and salami is tucked alongside his crisp packet and his black forest dessert. He slowly enters the room gazing around to see if there is a free spot. He sees 2 girls, one indie and the other hip sat discussing.

Liam: Errmm... Can I s.. sit... here please?

Girl: Oh my god, sorry but this seat is reserved for Lana behind you.

Liam looks over his shoulder

Liam: No one is there though.

The girls smirk at each other and Liam takes a painful swallow and turns around. Luckily for him, some nearby skater boys leaving a table and Liam takes the seat adjacent to the jock table where Jerry is sat. Liam starts with his sandwich and awkwardly stares at the clock. The clock keeps showing the same digits though. Liam hates break time. Without friends, he would rather time pass in lessons where he can keep busy. At break times, he is forced to read a book, pretend to look busy and in some scenarios, wait it out in a toilet cubicle. Cody throws a paper ball at Liam's face. Liam smirks hoping for a chance to have a moment with a cool kid. Cody however, quite bitterly grunts at the reaction which wasn't to his expectation.

Cody: Fucking kid, religious session should be for them people.

Jerry: I know right.

Harry: You seemed piss. Don't be, its about time you moved on from that Megan girl.

Cody: Yeah man! She stunk, I wouldn't want my virginity to be taken by her.

Liam eavesdrops this. Without a girlfriend in his life, he doesn't really know about the mainstream talk. Girls, whose going out with who...etc. Whilst Jerry bangs into the details about how it felt, how disappointing it was, his killer technique and his brag, Liam chooses to make eye contact at the worst possible time. When they connect. Connect with Jerry's.

Jerry punches Ted in the arm for attention and puts his drink bottle down on the table as he gets up looking down on Liam across the table. Jerry walks up to Liam. Liam struggles to find an excuse drinking his milk carton and looking at the clock which has a changed digit now.

Jerry: Oi! Tom.

Liam: My names … Li... My name is Liam.

Jerry: Yeah but you're a peeping Tom so that's what your called to me. Are you a pervert?

Liam: No... I was just looking and...

As Liam struggles to find the words Jerry nods with the look as if to say "I thought so.". He looks back at his comrades for encouragement who egg him on with gestures.

Jerry: Stop with the Tomshit...no laugh? I made a cool joke though, I mixed Tom with bullshit.

Liam: It was good...

Jerry: Then laugh! DO IT!

The sudden up-rise in voice catches the attention of at least 5 tables. They all see Jerry butting into Liam's face, some look in disgust, some in interest. Liam has a face of horror, he is incapable of defending himself here at the center of this bullying scene. He lets out a little chuckle.

Jerry: Pathetic.

Liam: What do you want from me?

Jerry: Possibly, that black forest gateau? No...

Jerry smirks as Liam nods in a disapproval with a scared swallow . Jerry head butts Liam. Liam falls off his bench with his elbow flipping the tray into himself splattering the milk carton on his black denim jacket. Liam then collects himself to his feet with pretty much the whole cafeteria looking on. Jerry then grabs Liam by the collar and heat-butts him multiple times so he can't escape. Liam shows signs of bleeding from his eyebrow. At this point, a whole circle crowd around. Jerry then punches Liam with a killer right blow which sends Liam to the floor, Liam acts like a wounded deer. Its mind struggling and training with thoughts only for its body to be incapable of escaping. Jerry topples on Liam and delivers punch after punch. Liam's eyebrow cut becomes more serious with blood streaming down his cheek and Jerry's knuckles rose up. Cody and Ted close the cafeteria doors so no teacher can see, the dinner ladies are unable to stop this as they are unaware because of the cafeteria being an independent room. The faces look on with mixed emotions. The blue haired punk girl re-emerges holding her folder stood on her arm fold with her hands hugging the over side of the blue square. She has a struggled look on her face. She can't stop this. She looks in pain, a nearby friend appears next to her with loud noises blaring out with the punch percussion.

Sadie: Come on Carrie! We don't need to see this.

Carrie: No ones helping...

Sadie: We're only girls.

Carrie: If only I knew how to fight...

Sadie: Seriously? Come on!

Carrie's ocean blue eyes are too locked on to this event to even process what Sadie is saying.

Sadie: Fine, we'll get help.

Sadie leaves whilst Carrie's lost expression transforms. Her eyebrows being to lower, her fists begin to clench, as he nudges through the pack with distracted students yelling on, she approaches closer and closer. Jerry's right fist is completely fucked whilst Liam's eye is now possibly bruised. Carrie gets closer. She is 2 rows away. Another punch connects. As another fist rises up, Carrie can't hear. She is in shell-shock. She can only hear a constant buzz. Jerry's fist falls down and then Carrie freezes at what just happened.

All the students gathered around just tremble at what just happened. Jerry's hand is stuck between Liam's teeth. Carrie who is now only 2 meters away within the crowd stops. Liam bites down hard on Jerry's hand on blood begins to trickle out. Liam looks like a zombie killer feeding off flesh. Jerry writhes in pain and cries "YOU LITTLE BASTARD. I'LL KILL YA TOM!" Liam then raises his foot into Jerry's crutch making Jerry's voice break and his pained expression now makes him stunned. Liam then rises to his feet and collects his bags, he is planning on escaping. Cody then comes to the rescue and sneaks behind Liam and headlocks him, Liam begins to turn red as the pressure is way too much. Harry then comes in punches Liam in the stomach a few times. Harry who we now learn is an artist decides to take a few steps back, pose and deliver a high kick to Liam's jaw learns artists don't always sell. Liam manages to duck the foot which goes straight into Cody knocking him out on the floor as he holds his jaw in place. Finally Ted comes and throws a punch at Liam who ducks it in the adrenaline. Carrie is still mortified. The school's peasant who has been treated like shit for years is actually kicking some ass. The missed swing sends Ted towards Harry. Jerry who roars in pain and rises charges Liam who uses his tray to block his attack. The black forest gateau gets crushed on Jerry's Nike shirt and Liam spins him and shoves him in the remaining 2 foes. They all lie on the floor in agony.

The crowd have a positive reaction, those who supported Liam are happy to know he won and those who wanted entertainment, got it. The crowd even roar Liam's name and he begins to smirk, his signature face down pose to avoid eye contact begins to break and he looks up into the crowd making visual crossings with some to his delight. Is his shell breaking? Liam suddenly begins to think wisely. He see's a teacher in the distance cross pass suspicious of the scene with a crowd. Liam then tightens his bag strap and leaves nudging through people, one of them Carrie who is still frozen at what just happened. She then smirks a little.

**1:21pm**

Jerry is sat in the waiting room at the medical department with a fresh shirt and a bandage around his right hand. He see's a girl opposite him behind some chair rows. No one else is present. The girl happens to be Ada. They make eye contact and Jerry gives a welcoming smile.

Ada: Fight?

Jerry: Yeah, some fucker jumped me.

Ada: You win?

Jerry: Yeah, he couldn't even make it to this medical room.

Ada: Ha, I see...hows it holding up?

Jerry: Good, I just fucking wish I was stronger. What about you?

Ada: I just want some fucking paracetamols.

Jerry: I thought headaches come from the sun. Its cold as fuck though...

Ada: No, it doesn't and...

Jerry: What?

Ada: Sorry, Megan said I shouldn't talk to you

Jerry: Oh right, she still the leader of the pack? I thought if anyone was to stand up for her bullshit it would be you, but fine, be her bitch.

Ada: That is not how I roll man.

Jerry: Then speak to me?

Ada: Maybe its because I don't want to speak to you.

Jerry looks at her and chuckles, Ada can't help but chuckle too. They both exchange a deeper smile.

**1:34pm**

Megan is by herself which is quite a rare sight. Lurking her way towards assembly, she sees Drew, a popular skater boy who looks Mediterranean standing by himself, she approaches him wrapping her curly hair around her finger whilst approaching in a more slow manner.

Megan: All by yourself?

Drew: Yeah haha, I guess I am!

Megan: I'll sit next to ya in assembly?

Drew: It's a done deal!

As Megan smiles at her drama class-mate, her reaction changes when Drew loses eye contact. His brown eyes skew off upwards. He smiles at something else and Megan turns around to see a new girl enter the conversation. Sasha, the coffee skinned, green eyed and pony tailed looker.

Sasha: Drew, i'm like...all alone here. Can I sit next to ya in assembly?!

Drew: Yeah okay!

They both leave Megan there whose heart drops for a second bitterly.

**1:36pm**

On the indoor basketball field, seats in a U formation stack to show hundreds of students gathered around a podium with a priest. The priest looks at the audience and coughs.

Priest: These are hard times we live in, financially, socially and religiously. A homeless man passed away last night in the cold, he couldn't find shelter and the winter got to him. All I ask is for everyone to consider asking for help for other people, our neighbors. God.

Jerry and his mates look around in giggles as they don't believe a word he says however the rest of the students are pretty fixed on it. Even Megan. Ada stares at Jerry occasionally. AJ is tuned in and feels sympathy for him, he has used his time to inform the students in which she is happy about. Carrie hidden behind her hair is all ears on him.

Priest: And tonight, all I ask for is you to wish. Say I would like and follow it with what you most desire.

All the students all know what they want. For example, Liam wants to stop being bullied. The students get enlightened by this priest who continues to enter wisdom into their brains.

**9:24pm**

Megan: I would like...

**9:37pm**

Carrie: I would like...

**10:02pm**

Jerry: I would like...

**10:05pm**

Liam: I would like...

**11:45pm**

AJ: I would like...

**4:59am**

When they all tucked themselves into their beds that night, the events that occurred was unnoticed by every soul involved. The cold nights weren't just geography and the planet shaping up, it was something else. The fog crossed through the city so thick that you couldn't see it past a meter. It hovered past the neighborhood, snuck through windows, vents, cat flaps and when into the nasal passages of our characters. They had no idea what was about to happen. This isn't an adventure story, this is one about ill-suited destiny.


End file.
